


Insomnia

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Por mais absurdo que parecesse, Zoro tinha insônia.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Kudos: 4





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Postada originalmente em fevereiro de 2020.

Por mais que não parecesse, Zoro sofria de insônia. Qualquer pessoa que o visse dormindo o dia inteiro pelos cantos do navio, discordaria dessa afirmação, mas ele dormia de dia justamente por não conseguir pregar os olhos durante a noite. Todos os dias ele ia se deitar depois de todos os companheiros do bando e mesmo assim não conseguia ter uma boa noite de sono sequer. Às vezes ele pensava que o fato de não poder dormir naquele horário era para que fosse útil em alguma coisa e vigiasse o navio e até acreditaria muito nessa teoria, se não sofresse daquela merda de insônia desde criança. Lembrava-se perfeitamente quando estava no dojo e apenas ouvia Kuina roncando do outro quarto, enquanto ele só fingia dormir. Era irritante. Uma das coisas que mais amava fazer era justamente dormir e tinha que aguentar aquela infelicidade em sua vida.

Algumas pessoas insistiam em dizer que ele só não conseguia por passar o dia dormindo e durante e noite não estava cansado o suficiente para precisar descansar e Zoro, como a pessoa preguiçosa e monossilábica que era, apenas concordava ou bufava em resposta, não se dando ao trabalho de prolongar a conversa, de perder tempo explicando que ele só dormia de tarde, porque de noite não conseguia. Sanji o chamava de burro, mas parecia que ele não era ele o burro ali.

Sobre Sanji... Bom, o loiro claramente tinha problemas para dormir também, mas o cozinheiro não passava o dia jogado no navio, roncando e babando. Diferente de Zoro, Sanji era útil para o bando, ele tinha uma função, não era só um amontoado exagerado de músculos que só servia para lutar... Como o próprio imbecil o chamava. As noites em claro do loiro costumavam ser bem proveitosas para os dois e muitas vezes o espadachim ganhava lanches noturnos e outras coisas mais... Ironicamente, quando estava com o outro, seja dormindo ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa durante as madrugadas, sentia sono. Sanji o deixava com sono e como o bom amante de dormir, Zoro se aproveitava e se entregava a uma noite bem dormida, fosse apenas deitando a cabeça no colo do cozinheiro e o deixando acariciar seus cabelos, ou quando deitavam juntos em um lugar mais macio e confortável, assim podendo abraçá-lo de volta e ficar colado daquele jeito vergonhoso. Não importava, o ponto era que Sanji o fazia dormir como um anjo.

Zoro não entendia o que o loiro tinha que o fazia dormir tão bem, mas seja lá o que fosse, não era algo que queria perder... Bem, não só por isso não queria e nem iria perder Sanji para mais ninguém. Fora fisgado pelas garras daquele idiota e quanto mais tempo passava, menos queria fugir dele.

Droga, estava pateticamente apaixonado.

**Author's Note:**

> Parzinho com [essa fic](https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/786879/Sleepless/) sz


End file.
